


Happy

by PrislyDawn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'll add them later - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: From the start you were always happy. Though sometimes you are a crybaby or angry, but then again you'll be back to happy. It was an unnatural amount that some people call you crazy. You'll do anything to keep people from being unhappy. If you were sad on the other hand, well that's a different story in the same story.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> It's the middle of the night but I wanted to post this anyway even though I have another series. Gift for a Hannah since I came up with this idea after reading she wanted angst for Christmas. I'm gonna edit later though. 
> 
> Sorry it's a bit confusing and rushed but I'm open to questions though

From the start you were always happy. Though sometimes you are a crybaby or angry, but then again you'll be back to happy. It was an unnatural amount that some people call you crazy. You'll do anything to keep people from being unhappy. If you were sad on the other hand, well that's a different story in the same story. 

Meeting new people made you happy. Though your personality is weird to most, making you lonely. Whenever you did make a friend, they left you after some time later. You never minded, you understood too well. You still grasps onto those moments where you meet someone and talk. They don't have to be your friend, you're happy enough by _yourself_. Observing and listening about everyone's relationships, secrets, and gossips. That's how you learned to be happy alone. Maybe that's why you never changed. 

"Hello everyone! I'm Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you!" You cheerfully said in front of the class as they gave their halfhearted response. It didn't lower your spirits though, you knew people are like this. You smile with glee and sat back down to your seat. 

"There goes Y/N being the same weirdo as always" "She's been acting like that since.... forever" "Maybe that's why her parents-" you hear them whisper and share around you

"You tried, but you're better off not doing anything" your seatmate, you remember his name being John, said. You giggled and he looked at you surprised. 

"John, I can't control them but it doesn't mean I can control myself as well. I outgrown that fact but it doesn't stop me from being glad" You answered watching as more students lazily, anxiously or proudly introduced themselves. 

"You remembered my name?" He said still surprised. 

You finally decided to look at him and your first thought was _"Omg he has so much freckles"_ they covered everywhere that you see

"What are the introductions for?" You said playfully, you knew the answer but you just wanted a conversation. 

"Things that teachers does to spend less time with us..." he answered plainly. You gave a small smile to that, the teacher glances at the two of you. If you want a conversation then plan B: write on paper. 

You started sending notes to each other as the teacher explained the basic rules you were too informed as it was the same every year. John is nice, at least currently he is. You remember seeing him in the hallway with a few other people, though not a popular kid. You didn't really care so much though if he was, now was a chance to know him better. So you wrote your way in a friendship. 

After writing for a while, you got the basic info done like name, age, hobbies, favorite color, animal, things like that and also a bit with your friendships from you both, though you don't have much friends so John was talking mostly about his friends. They sounded like lovely people he didn't tell any names though to keep it as a surprise, he did describe them in clear detail three people seems to have. Homeroom doesn't last forever though so you had to leave for the next classes. You weren't accustomed where to go as you were new, finding your homeroom classroom was from pure luck. With students rushing all over the place, it just got harder. _"It's so uncomfortable"_ , you crashed onto someone. 

They spoke in a familiar tone "Hiya Y/N!" Greeting alone you knew who it was. You quickly went up to your feet and hugged them. 

"Century!" Century, her name full name was Century Butterscotch strange name indeed, was one of your friends from the last school, it's a thing for her to randomly appear in places. Also to nickname you 'Yin Lin' as reason for nicknaming you is because she said it was easier and sometimes calls you a 'Self-Insert' you don't know why but you don't mind. 

"How're you and why are you here?" She made you feel happy absolutely but as much as she randomly appears same thing with disappearing, luckily she was smart enough to stay in school somehow and advanced a grade. 

"Oh, I'm just here because of plot since you're going to be sad in the future. Also the author couldn't think of a plausible way for you to befriend the anyone in the Hamilcast before John" She was slightly obsessed into thinking everything was a novel but that was crazy yet she was right in some areas. You loved her for that anyway. "Also I'm fine but I gotta move the plot along so... where are you heading"

"Uhh... right do you know where my classroom is?" Remembering you were running out if time

"It's right there" 

"Where?" You ask confused

"I thought that would work, it's right there" she points to exactly where it was. "Careful Yin there's an adorable dork in there and remember what I told you about them"

" _"You'll be friends for some reason"_ I know that and as nice as that is, it won't happen but I gotta go" you sigh in despair. 

"Hey... don't be like that, here I'll give you this super awesome phrase that'll catch his attention" Century whispered it, hearing it made you doubt that it'll actually work. It made you laugh for the attempt. You looked at the time and you remembered that you still need to go to class. You wave goodbye to your friend as she watches you go off, she sighs in despair. 

"This is called Happy after all... I wish she wasn't though. I won't go in detail but she is happy and I'm glad but at the same time..... I'm not" she shows a bittersweet smile 

"Who are you taking to?" A random background character asked

"Shut it random background character" she slaps them and runs out the door. You were too busy going to class to see this "Technically you did, _hmmmm...._ "

Continuing the story, you weren't late but except the only chair left was in front left side. You shrug, it wasn't that bad, you liked English anyway. Once you were on the chair you turned immediately at your seat mate, he looked familiar. Short stature, long red hair, azure eyes... he was a friend of John. It was hard to forget with features like that. You admitted he was adorable but dork? You heard from John he was talking someone's ear off. Though John did describe him as one, you wouldn't know. You can't judge a book by its cover though and you were conveniently seat mates. 

After some time the teacher decided to give you all free time to get acquainted for the rest of the period. Obviously you went directly to Alexander, as you heard in the introductions, who was already writing something down. If you remembered correctly, he was part of the school's blog (newspapers were a thing of the past). You didn't know how to talk to him though, you were used to them to talk first but sooner or later you were gonna talk in class. So for the future to making things less awkward between classmates, here it goes. 

"John Laurens is straight" you muttered the phrase under your breathe. 

"Excuse me" he responded almost immediately in disbelief. You can't believe it actually worked. 

"Oh.. um..." You didn't think what you'll say after though. "Ummm... I said John Laurens is great"

"Who are you?" He looked down on you suspiciously, it sort of made you feel small. 

"I'm his classmate in homeroom and I thought maybe you were his friend that he was describing earlier" you explained hurriedly

"Oh okay then..." he went back to writing

"Can we get acquainted?"

"Why?"

"I-I-I... d-don't have much to do" you ~~do~~ don't know why you stuttered but you just felt like it was a good idea. He looked at you concerned. 

"You okay?" He asked with a tone matching his expression. 

"Course I am..." You breathed in slowly "uh but yeah can we?" He sighs and agrees. Your face lit up the moment he did, you smiled widely. He looks surprised but relieved. You started babbling about the basic things at times he gave a proper response and added, just simple small talk. 

The bell rung and everyone quickly got up to their feet. "See you" he said quickly as he left. You went out the moment you didn't see him anymore. Your other classes were just the same except you didn't talk to anyone, it made it easy for time to pass by for lunch. 

You didn't bother going to the cafeteria, you brought your own food made by yours truly. You were outside instead enjoying the scenery. Almost immediately Century went by your side holding her own lunch. "Mind if I join?" You shake your head, she sits next to you and started talking about all the gossip and trends in school. 

You like these moments, Century always seems to have your back. You were glad that she changed schools, she starts coughing. "Stop that..."

"Stop what?" You asked confused. 

"This story isn't about me... anyway" she changes topic yet you still don't know what were you talking about "What club are you joining?"she asks nonchalantly, yet you sensed a hint of seriousness. 

"Maybe homemakers. Visual Arts, Young Writers, Glee, and Speakers were fun clubs but I'm just gotta do more important things" Century laughs for some unknown reason. 

"What's homemakers again?" She smirks as she waits for your answer. You raised an eyebrow, surely if she can listen to all the gossip in one day she would know. 

"Remember its the club where you learn to properly cook, clean, sew, make accessories and uhh..." that was pretty much what they do. 

"Right, right" she nods innocently "Sewing seems fun, too bad not much people will be around for a club centering on that" she suggested. 

"I wouldn't really join that club. I like the cooking, so I had to join" you confessed. "I don't think sewing will impress anyone, even my parents" you didn't like the fact you brought your parents up but you were still smiling seeing the wonderful scenery around you, besides you don't want your friend getting concerned on you again.

"Hey... don't be like that" she coos "Your parents don't matter, non-existent... literally" you punch her arm, you didn't like where this was going. 

She breathes in and breathes out "Okay, just keep hoping but you're a gift and they know that as they support you through your years, sure they're not... no spoilers... um the best but you don't have to put them in such high regard with their record of.. you know what" you just smiled at the effort, you didn't want to say anything. She sighs and smiles back. You didn't realize but time actually went by quickly hearing the bell ring. 

You simply wave goodbye and let time pass through you until the day has ended. With days like these, home wouldn't be so bad like in summer. 


End file.
